


under a silver dollar moon

by vix_vivere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost First Kiss, Cute, Fireworks, Fluffy, Fluffy oneshot, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Natray - Freeform, natsu gives his scarf to people he cares abt cliche, sweathearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_vivere/pseuds/vix_vivere
Summary: ..and on that cold night, fireworks come before a kiss. (fluffy modern au!)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	under a silver dollar moon

.  
.

It's fucking freezing.

Gray's breath is visible in the cold air, little puffs of white-gray disappearing in the dark. Cheeks red and stinging and biting from the chill, he scrunches up his nose in discomfort, "It's cold as fuck, flame brain."

"Aww, is the little princess shivering?" Gray can hear Natsu's smug grin even when his voice is a bit muffled from his scarf. Gray's head turns to glare at the man whose hands are stuffed in his pockets with the white-checkered fabric covering his mouth. He certainly does not look like he's faring any better than Gray. 

"It's freezing, dumbfuck," and they're walking again, Gray with long strides that Natsu easily keeps up with, "I'm not joking, it's probably like zero degrees right now. It's normal to shiver--"

"I'm guessing I must be quite extraordinary then!"

"No, you're just insane."

"That's what someone who isn't extraordinary would say."

It's funny enough to make Gray let out a little chuckle, but the air he breathes in becomes another reminder for the previous conversation starter, "I mean, I like winter and all, but I did not come prepared for this and I hate it."

He doesn't look at Natsu when he releases a soft sigh. 

But suddenly, there's something warm and soft around his neck and Gray all but loses his mind when he smells Natsu's scent so close to him. "Wha-" As he raises a gloved hand up to the mysterious warmth against his neck, he realizes that, having it draped around him, Natsu is still holding on to the edges of his scarf.

"Better?"

Gray can see him in all of his boyish glory. "What? Why did you--won't you get cold too?"

Natsu doesn't meet his gaze, seeming to be extremely interested in looking anywhere but at Gray right now, hands still fisted in the checkered fabric. He doesn't move away.

"Nah."

His gaze flickers up for just a second to meet Gray's, tentative and unsure. Looking into Natsu's pretty eyes framed with long lashes, he burrows into the scarf, flustered like a school girl. 

"Hey--" A tan hand cradles Gray's cheek with a gentleness that the pink haired boy is not known for and his eyes flutter, closing against his will because he knows what's coming next. He knows what the tender look in Natsu's eyes mean and the way his breath is puffing onto his cold lips--

A loud bang startles them both, ruining the moment. When Gray's eyes open a second later, he's faced with Natsu's beautiful side profile looking up at the sky above. A deep red and gold glow casting and contrasting on his tan skin and reflecting in his eyes and the sight is so breathtaking he just can't look away.

"Looks like the firework show started." Natsu murmurs, eyes darting across the sky as the fireworks shoot up and paint the sky. 

But Gray does not look, he does not care. As far as he's concerned, he's looking at something much more breathtaking. 

'Winter suits him,' Gray thinks, the thought involuntarily makes a soft grin appear on his face. 'Figures.'

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff! finally finished this mini draft after a week lol


End file.
